


Jaskier can get out of any type of restraint

by HeadToTheCoast



Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, escape artist type shit, he's like Houdini, i meant all of them, jaskier can get out of any restraint, or however you spell that guys name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: headcanon that jaskier picks up skills from the people he sleeps with and of all of them, escapism is incredibly useful
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Jaskier can get out of any type of restraint

jaskier can get out of any restraint.

it started as many things did for the bard, in bed with someone offering to teach him something interesting. first, it was a contortionist from a traveling troupe of performers who could escape tons of restraints and taught him how to get out of the fun and not fun kinds. then it was a blacksmith who spent several days showing him how to properly make things like chains, locks etc and what they looks like poorly made and where there weaknesses are. and jaskier, the sponge, files everything away and practices sometimes with a pair of restraints he’d been given by the contortionist.

geralt may think him inept at using swords and he’d be half right, jaskier lacked geralts strength on a good day, but that didn’t mean he didn’t keep _anything_ on his person. just not the sort of thing geralt recognized. usually it was mistaken for jewelry and often it was hidden _exceptionally_ well. at first it was fun at least, until he got locked in someone’s stellar for breaking wedding vows _he_ doesn’t remember making and before he knows it he’s out of the restraints and _oh dear that lock doesn’t look too difficult either_ and he walks out without a scratch.

then, after befriending geralt he gets into more and more precarious situations. usually it doesn’t take more than an hour, tops to get out of everything. the ones that take longer usually have him back before dinner and before daylight at the earliest. geralt must assume he’s been off in someone else’s bed but will still begrudgingly leave with him the next morning even if had had spent all of the previous night working through an impurity weakness in one of the chains that had taken ages to find because the rest of the restraints were expertly made but geralt didn’t care for sleeping in and he wasn’t about to start that fight.

but then he’s kidnapped by people who mean business, who have talked to everyone that came before and found out the bard had a talent for escaping. and one moment he’s telling geralt he’ll be off in the market buying quills and the next he is groggily waking up naked in a cell. normally he’d be fine but naked means naked and he doesn’t have knives, scraps of metal sewn into his clothes or any of his jewelry. it’s dark and he’s drugged which means even if he could get a look at his restraints to find the weak point he doesn’t know if he’d be quick enough to actually escape. in addition, while he had practiced restraints blindfolded, he usually had some tool on him and for the first time in over 20 years jaskier is nervous.

he wakes up again later and realizes they must be continuously drugging him and the lack of light means he doesn’t know what day it is or how much time has passed. he’s gagged so the most he can do is hum to himself and too much movement makes him pass out again.

no one comes to talk to him, no demands, no guards, no one to charm. finally jaskier realizes hes starting to feel a little panic. he’s not sure he can get out of this one but the second the though glances across his mind he’s out again.

it is two weeks before geralt finds him, 2 days before the drugs are completely out of his system, several before he can eat more than some bread and an apple, and almost a month before geralt works up the nerve to really talk to him about what happened. jaskier had been slowly starving in a cave while geralt had hand to threaten every single person across 2 towns to figure out who might even be responsible, let alone figure out where he was. it was reckless of him and -

before geralt continues jaskier is laughing. it started as a chuckle and turned a dark sort of bitter before jaskier is saying _geralt this is no where near the first time i’ve been abducted. hell, i’ve lost count at this point. usually i can get myself out just fine but pretty hard to do with the pick sewn into your pants stays in your pants, if you know what i mean. fuck, i’m going to have to replace that pair remind me in the next town i need a new pick as well_

and geralt is speechless. doesn’t know what to do with the information and he’s angry, _why didn’t you tell me?_

and jaskier just shrugs saying, _i mean it had been happening before i met you and no one ever kept me long enough to really interrogate me or anything - don’t worry, your witcher secrets would be safe with me even if i failed to get out_

and geralt really doesn’t know how to take that because he had been concerned, jaskier had been left to starve to death and geralt nearly hadnt found him - this wasn’t about jaskier knowing information about him this was about geralt failing to keep him _safe_

and jaskier must see something playing out on his face because his eyes look softer and he’s reaching for geralt and saying something but geralts mind goes numb because jaskier is hugging _him_ after all he’s been through, after near death experiences and dislocated wrists breaking out of restraints for over _20 years_ and geralt hadn’t even fucking noticed

and finally geralt forced out a _i will find you jaskier_

and jaskier is nodding into the hug and geralt slowly brings his arms up to encircle him and jaskier hair is so soft and he’s close and warm and safe and so he repeats himself with as much emotion as he can wring out of his dry heart, _i will always find you_

and jaskier places a kiss on his forehead and geralt vows to place a tracking spell on him if necessary because he refuses to let anyone take jaskier from him again

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder what else he would pick up from past lovers, i kinda love the idea of needing some weird bit of knowledge/strange task completed for a job of geralt's and jaskier being like, incredibly competent in the least obvious things.
> 
> as always please feel free to turn any of these headcanons into actual fics :)


End file.
